


Secret Rendezvous

by TheShockerWhoShocksPeople



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, The Little Mermaid (1989), Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Love Confessions, Post-Canon, Post-Ralph Breaks the Internet, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShockerWhoShocksPeople/pseuds/TheShockerWhoShocksPeople
Summary: It wasn’t that there was any danger in their relationship being known to the other girls.They just found the idea of a secret romance to be immensely thrilling.





	Secret Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, Dear Reader!
> 
> Do you have any ships that you love, but are unappreciated by others to a baffling degree?
> 
> I do. I can't help but feel like the Ariel/Belle ship should be _way_ more popular.
> 
> My humble goal is to rectify that.
> 
> Happy reading, as always!

“So, I found him laying down by the fountain with this miserable look in his eye. I had to spend the next half hour trying to convince him that the birds didn’t fly away because they were scared of him, only that they remembered that they had someplace to be and were late.”

Ariel was eager to get all the other girls out of the lounge. Like, really, _really_ eager.

It wasn’t because she disliked any of them. Far from it. Ariel adored all of the friends she made on this website. She loved it when she was pulled aside by Anna and Rapunzel to help them compile their list of all the foods that taste good dipped in chocolate. (Have you ever eaten a chocolate covered onion?) It was always great fun when Tiana used Ariel as a taste tester for her latest culinary masterpiece. And, like the one Ariel was being told now, Jasmine’s tales about her loveable scamp of a tiger, Rajah, often made Ariel titter with joy.

Ariel wanted them gone because (And don’t tell anyone!) Ariel had a secret scheme set up with the bonny brain, Belle, whom she had grown closest to during her time here. This particular to-do list involved them being alone with each other for hours on end doing loads of different things, like talking, playing board games, painting, reading together, and dancing. Just enjoying each other’s company. And they had a tryst planned for after dark when the rest of the princesses were asleep.

Ariel sighed at the thought of her. The soft glow of her smile and those deep, dark brown eyes you could get lost in. Belle wasn’t just a pretty face, either. She was the smartest person Ariel ever met. Belle was Ariel’s database of wisdom. Ariel thought back to their first one-on-one conversation when Belle offered to teach her how to waltz. Belle had called dance the reason why humans have legs before offering Ariel her hand.

_I've never met anyone like her..._

“Ariel…? Ariel?! Are you listening to me?!”

Ariel snapped out of her ardent trance immediately. “Sorry! Rajah! He’s quite a rapscallion, isn’t he?!” Jasmine tossed a skeptical look her way. “I finished that Rajah story a while ago… I was talking about how odd our whole situation is. Isn’t it weird that we spend all of our time sitting in a ‘castle’ waiting for people, mostly kids, to take these quizzes so we can go out and… ” Jasmine trailed off. Ariel smiled sheepishly and hoped with all her heart that it wasn’t obvious that she was keeping a secret. “ _Quite_ a _rapscallion_?!” Jasmine repeated incredulously. “I’ve never heard you talk like that before.”

“Well, I’ve been reading a lot lately…” Ariel spoke as confidently as she appeared. It was definitely obvious. Jasmine’s questioning look slowly turned into an amused one. “Well, Ariel, I think I’m going to take off for the night. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

It occurred to Ariel that she and Jasmine were the only people present in the lounge. Everyone else had gone to bed.

Good.

After walking Jasmine to the door, Ariel waved goodbye silently, for she had no words.

Well, that was that. Jasmine probably figured out that Ariel was seeing someone. A _worldly_ someone.

It wasn’t that there was any danger in Ariel and Belle's relationship being known to the other girls. They just found the idea of a secret romance to be immensely thrilling. It was its own kind of adventure, making sure that they were the only ones who knew about their dates.

And now, Ariel let the cat out of the bag. (Belle taught her that strange human saying last weekend during their picnic lunch.) Or at least she untied the bag, opening up the possibility for the little rascal to jump out.

Ariel was so lost in her worrying that she didn’t hear the gorgeous genius enter through the door on the opposite side of the room.

“If you don’t mind me saying so, Ariel, you look beautiful as ever.”

Ariel’s breath began to quicken at the sound of her voice. At last, Belle was there, sauntering over to her sweetheart.

“Belle… I think Jasmine may suspect…” Ariel didn’t finish her sentence before Belle gently enfolded her in her arms. “Somebody was bound to find out sooner or later,” said Belle tenderly, and all of Ariel’s fears were put to rest.

“Well, it was fun while it lasted,” sighed Ariel before she buried her head in Belle’s neck. Belle turned the lock on the door and they stood there for a long moment before Belle cleared her throat. Ariel pulled her head back to gaze adoringly into her beloved’s eyes.

“Ariel… I haven’t been able to keep my mind off of you all day.” Belle’s voice shook with nervous, excited energy. “We’ve been seeing each other for months now and I want you to know that I’ve never felt as happy as I am when I’m with you. I love you. You have no idea how much.” 

Ariel’s eyes widened at Belle’s impassioned declaration. “Belle…” She wrapped her arms around Belle’s neck, bringing their faces close enough that their grinning lips very nearly brushed together. “I think I _do_ have an idea, actually.” Ariel teased, her voice barely audible. “Because I feel the exact same way about you.”

Ariel moved her hand to caress Belle’s cheek as Belle tightened her hold around Ariel's waist. They were so comfortable with one another that it was nearly impossible to fathom a time when they weren’t. The embraces they shared like this one, where their faces were but a breath apart and their hearts were ready to explode in their chests like a fireworks display, felt as natural as the rising sun. “I love you too, Belle. More than words can describe.”

“Ariel…” Belle visibly trembled with desire. “Kiss me.”

Ariel smirked. Belle could dish it out, but she couldn’t take it. That was okay, because neither could Ariel. She placed her other hand on the back of Belle’s head and sighed dreamily. 

“Gladly.” And with that, Ariel gave in to her own yearning and kissed Belle deeply.

As Ariel luxuriated in the feel of Belle’s soft, perfect lips against her own, she mused to herself that every single kiss they shared was more electric and magical than the last, and this one was no exception.

Neither was this one.

Or this one.

Oh, and _especially_ not this one.

**Author's Note:**

> More likely than not, I'm going to write a follow up to this where Ariel and Belle announce to the rest of the princesses that they're an item.


End file.
